Will he come back?
by TheCrazedSisters
Summary: Zach goes on a mission and get stuck will he come back? Is the circle back and is keeping him from his wife?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It had been 2 months since I saw him. 2 months of missing him and hurting. Two months of having an empty house to myself. Two months of being totally and utterly alone. Two months and Zach had not come home from his last mission and was declared MIA. My friends tell me I need to move on and face the fact that he was gone. My mom tells me that I need to stay strong and move on. Mainly everyone tells me that I need to move on, all but one. Joe Solomon, close friend of Zach's almost a fatherly figure, told me not to move on and that Zach was still there and fighting to come back to me. Everyday, somehow, he will get that message to me: Zach is fighting for you and will come back to you. That message keeps me going and gives me courage and strength to keep faith in him and that he's coming back. Everyday I tell myself that, and everyday I believe it more.

-2 years later -

Cammie POV

Today is our anniversary and Zach is still not back. Will he ever come back to me? I'm sitting on our bed crying for him to come back, to come back to me. I cry because I love him and I cry because he might be gone, just like they said: he's gone.

Zach POV

I'm coming cammie, I'm coming Gallagher Girl, just hold on and be strong.

Cammie POV

I was crying for what I felt like the 100th time when I heard the turning of a key and the door slam open. I see the boy I thought I knew back at Gallagher Academy exchange and the boy I knew afterword and now the boy I see now. All I do is run toward him and jump into his outstretched arms and cry. He carries me to the couch and I fall asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat knowing my Blackthorne boy was safe. He came back to me. Joe was right, he will always come back to me.

A.N- I am hoping you guys will like this story I was just going to make this a one shot but I thought about it and I am going to make it into a story let me know what you think I already have an idea for chapter two but I won't be able to update this story due to certain conditions but i am updating my oneshot section please rate and review and check out my one shot section! I really appreciate it!:p

Random fact: there is two people writing under this account me and my sister!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-5 months later-

Cammie POV

It had been 5 months since Zach returned and I can't help but feel like there is something he's not telling me… I've got it! He never told me where he was all those long, dreadful, years. I know it might be classified information but I have the right to know, right? Either way I am his wife so he has to tell me, besides I have the right to know!

~time skip~  
Zach POV

We were on the couch watching my favorite move Big Hero 6, hey don't judge me it's an awesome movie! Anyway, that was when Cammie leaned over and turned off the T.V "Gallagher Girl I was watching that!" I complained to her. "I know Zachy, but I have a question for you." The only time she called me Zachy was when she was up to something and I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Ok Zachy, the question is where were you when you went missing for almost 2 years, hmm?" I wanted to say classified but before I could say anything she said " I want the truth and don't say classified!" I knew at this point that I was dead. I just couldn't let her know. At least not now or maybe never, but I also don't want to lie to her and mess up our marriage. Well here goes nothing: "Okay the truth is I was hunting down the circle but I got caught and it took me awhile to get out and come here because I had to make sure I lost them." I finished telling her the story and waited for her to yell or scream or leave me but she just sat there stunned. Then…"I can't believe you! I thought we defeated them back when we were teenagers!" she screamed at me. "I know Cam but my mom she's still out there and… " before I could finish my sentence the lights turned off and I heard my Gallagher Girl scream. Then the lights were back on. Everything was where it was suppose to be but my Gallagher Girl was gone! They took her but I will get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Cammie POV  
It happened all of the sudden. One minute I was talking to Zach and then I was unconscious and wake up in this dark, gloomy cell! What was going on? Could it be the circle? Was Zach right; that they were still out there? Zach, his name ran through my mind and I suddenly felt like a fool. Here I was, kidnapped and me and Zach were just in a fight! Before I could start mentally punching myself my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice I hoped to never hear again "Hello Cameron, I hope you didn't forget about me." "Why Cathrine how could anyone forget about you?" I asked her with sarcasm dripping with every word. "Don't sass me Cameron, I know that you found out I kidnapped my own son but what he didn't tell you was he finally decided to join the circle and lead us to your home." I didn't believe her, no way would Zach do that he loves me. "Now why don't we just make this easy and you tell me the names or we can do this the hard way." Catherine threatened me. "Give me your best shot Cathrine!" I taunted her. With that she came towards me.  
~time skip~  
By 2 hours later I had 2 gashes on each of my legs and several scratches and cuts. Cathrine was furious that I still didn't break; I will never break. I was wilting fast for not being on a mission since Zach went missing so I was weaker than normal but still strong. Oh Zach please find me, please…  
Zach POV  
After hours of crying the phone rang. Too tired to grab the phone I ignored it.

~time skip~  
"Zachary Jared Goode why didn't you answer the-" Bex stopped yelling when she saw my tear streaked face. "What the Bloody heck happened to you?!" she yelled again. I didn't want to talk because I knew my voice would crack and that would just hurt my pride even more, so I just didn't answer but Bex wasn't having any of that and smacked me upside the head! "Goode you will tell me where my friend Cammie is or I will make sure you won't walk for 1 year!" I mumble "Circle" and the room was quiet. "How could you" was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Cammie POV  
Cathrine just left the room and I was bleeding from my arms and legs from where she cut and scratched me, anyways I pray that Zach will find me and that all will end well.

Zach POV  
After I woke up from my nap I found myself blinded from a bright light and I immediately recognized I was in the hospital. I sat up and I saw Joe come into view. "Hello Zach, how are you feeling?" "fine Joe, alittle weak that's all. Why am I in the hospital?" I asked clearly confused; for all I remember was taking a nap. "You were so worried about Cammie you got dehydrated and passed out." He told me and that was when I realized I didn't take a nap I passed out, well that made more since. "Don't worry about Bex or Cammie, Bex is fine and not crying and Cammie… we will find her" with that he left and I slowly went to sleep.  
~2 months later~  
Zach POV  
I finally was allowed to leave the hospital and head back to work. Meaning I could find Cammie and destroy my mother- Catherine and the Circle. "Zach I hope you aren't planning to leave without us?" I heard Bex say. "Of course not Bex why would you think that" I laughed nervously. Truth was I was planning on leaving without them and go by myself for I knew Cammie wouldn't want her friends in danger. With that said we all piled in the van; we being: Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, macey and nick. We were off to find Cammie.  
Cammie POV  
2 months have passed and Zach has not come for me. Maybe Cathrine was right, that Zach was a traitor and with the Circle. 'No Cammie you can't let yourself think that!' my heart cried out at me. Deep inside I knew he would come back to me, but everyday that confidence disappeared more and more. "Oh Zach please hurry!" I shouted in my mind.  
Zach POV  
I'm coming Gallagher Girl, I'm comin!

"A.N- if you are reading this then please forgive me for not updating for I got grounded and yeah, enough said. Anyway with STAAR coming up at my school I won't update until maybe Saturday or Sunday. Anyway I have more chapters ready for this story and my oneshot file. Byeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zach POV

We finally reached the COC base and Liz had located where Cammie was. We all knew the plan and we all knew how to get to Cammie. We entered through the front door and yelled" hello! Cathrine!" Liz and the gang scrambled into their hiding spots and my part of the plan came into action: Getting 'captured.' "Why hello Zachary, so nice to see you. What brings me the honor of your visit?" Cathrine asked me. I so wanted to punch her and lock her up somewhere but I stuck to the plan. "I would like to join you…Mom." I almost threw up from saying that but I forced it down. "Oh really, why I thought you loved Cameron and wanted to be with her forever?" Cathrine was so on to me I had to play it cool. I had to come up with an excuse. Sense she kidnapped Cammie because she remembered the names of the Circle leaders. Cathrine is my mom by the way in case you didn't know that. Anyway my mom knew I hated her and would do anything to keep Cammie safe. "Mom I'm telling you I have no feelings about Cameron and used her to get the names of the Circle." Little did I know my mom was recording me…

Cammie POV

~time set before Cathrine met with Zach~

Cathrine had just walked in the room and I braced myself for more torture but instead it didn't come. She placed a mini T.V. and left without a word. Then the screen turned on and I heard a boy talking, then he said my name and I knew it was Zach and he was telling Cathrine he used me. Struggling to keep in the tears I threw the screen against the wall and promised myself I would never love Zachary Jared Goode again.

Back to Zach POV

"Well Zach that's all I need to know." Cathrine said and that was when I saw the recording light. "Throw him in the cell with Cameron." I knew at that point I was dead. Reason # 1 is the plan failed. Reason #2 is Cammie was going to hate me for eternity. Oh why did I open my big mouth?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Cammie POV**

"Oh Zach is so dead when I get out of here!" I screamed in my mind as I watched to big men carry a limp body in their arms. I didn't expect them to turn my direction and open the door to my cell and throw the body in without a care in the world! I quickly limped over to the motionless body and turned it so I could see the person's face. I was shocked at who I saw, it was Zach! I immediately on instinct, from loving him all those years, checked to see what was broken and how badly hurt he was. Turned out all he had were scratches and a bad concussion. He finally opened his eyes and before he said anything I slapped his face. "Ouch! Cam what was that for!" Zach screamed. "For lying you pathetic jerk!" I screamed at him. He looked confused at first and then reality kicked in. "Oh cam, that video was fake. I didn't mean a word I-"before he could finish I kicked him in the gut and he passed out cold. "That's what you get you jerk!" I yelled at his motionless body. Knowing he couldn't hear me and wouldn't wake up for a while, I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep because I didn't even know if I could ever trust Zach again.

**Zach POV**

I woke up in a dark cell not remembering what happened but then it all came back. "Oh snap" I whispered to myself. Cammie was going to kill me if she didn't already. Wait, did she? That's when I heard a whimpering noise in the corner. I slowly crept toward the shaking figure and saw it was… Cammie! I didn't realize that I said that out loud until she lifted her head at the sound of my voice. When she saw it was me she looked concerned, hurt, and then furious! "Cam, Cammie, Gallagher Girl" I stumbled. "It wasn't real!" I finally shouted. "None- of- it- was- real!" I screamed breaking down crying. She looked confused at first, then unsure, and finally she flung herself into my arms crying hard. "I thought-"that was all she said before I kissed her and then told her "forever and for always Gallagher Girl."

**Cammie POV**

"Forever and for always" Zach said to me while cradling me in his arms. "so how are we supposed to get out of-" before I could finish my sentence the wall was blown up by an eager looking Bex. "Well you to look cozy." Was all she said before we jumped and ran the way to the car glad to go home.

**A.N **

**i am so sorry i haven't been updating i have been busy and sick i hope this makes up for it please enjoy and review can we get to at least 5 reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

1 year later

Cammies POV

After that night when Bex broke me and Zach out of the circle base the CIA had destroyed Cathrine and she happened to die in an explosion. Don't ask me how though because that is classified!

Anyway after Cathrine was destroyed things got quiet and me and Zach decided to settle down and retire. Now we have one baby girl named Sara Goode. She looks exactly like her dad and acts like him. Now I have 2 people in the family that smirk. Oh the joy. Either way I learned a lot from the circle attack because it taught me no matter what Zach will always love and come back for me. 3

A.N

I know you guys are probably furious with me but I had exams and finals and was and still is in Florida and I have been busy with family I haven't seen in a long time. Please forgive me for not updating and ending this story but... I have a new story coming out soon that will be written by me and my sister so look out for that and review even though I haven't updated this story. I am so sorry. I promise to update this new story called "Chameleon meets Gecko"

we also changed our name to TheCrazedSisters.


End file.
